


Gossip

by ShayneT



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneT/pseuds/ShayneT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small towns have a way of keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

The sonic boom overhead was hardly unexpected despite Smallville's being hundreds of miles from the  
nearest airport or military base.

Bob Jones glanced up at the sky, then said, "It looks like Clark is visiting the Kents again."

"Do they really think they're fooling anyone?" Bob's best friend, Joe Peterson, set his post hole digger into the ground and leaned against it. "What with government men looking for spaceships the year that Clark was born, that nutcase Trask kidnapping the Kents for Kryptonite, and that whole Nor thing?"

"Half the town knew the minute that the first pictures came out. A change in a haircut might be enough to fool a city slicker, but we've been around him for our whole lives."

Joe snickered. "Well, there's the glasses. I guess in the big city, that's like having a ski mask."

"Well, city folks rush around so much, I guess they don't have time to see much of anything. You have to admit that we didn't really catch on to the whole thing when he was growing up." Bob grabbed a beer from the ice chest in the rear of the pickup truck.

"Well, what did we have? A few fires, a kid who was adopted and never sick...one who seemed to know a little too much? Most people just thought he was a juvenile delinquent and a peeping tom."

"Makes you wonder just how much peeping he did when he first got those x-ray eyes of his." Bob popped the top and took a long pull. "Just imagine being fifteen and being able to see into the girls locker room. I seem to remember him being a lot happier that year."

"The girls say he was always a boy scout...you know how word gets around. He probably didn't look any more than he had to."

"With puberty, he might not have had a choice."

Joe pulled a beer from the truck and began to drink it in silence.

"You think the Kents know that we all know?" Joe finally asked.

"I don't see how they can't. Clark prances around in tights and doesn’t even wear a mask, and he expects us to ignore that?”

"So why doesn't anyone talk to them about it?"

"Well, it seems to be important to Clark. I think he wants to feel normal or something, so most of us pretend just to humor him." Bob shook his head. "It's not like it costs us anything to be nice."

The next sonic boom appeared overhead.

"He didn't stay long. He's probably just dropping his stuff off. They say he's going to ask that girl of his to marry him. Wanda May overheard the Kents talking about the ring he'd bought."

"Speaking of marriage...did you hear what Kim Browning was doing while her husband was out of town last week?"

The sounds of Clark's flight faded into the distance.

*************** 

“She acts like nobody knows anything now that she’s in college.” Jake stared at the beautiful blond at the table with her close group of friends.

John nodded. “After we gave her a sparkly umbrella and everything. Class protector.”

“Now she acts like Jane Normal college girl, like none of us actually remember what’s been going on around town.”

“The mayor turned into a snake on graduation day, and she told us it was going to happen. Does she think we all have brain damage?”

“I hear she’s dating another vampire.” A third friend stumbled up to the table with drinks.

“People are gonna call her the vampire layer if she keeps that up.” John grinned.

“Not to her face.” Jake said quietly.

“If someone who can kill you with her pinkie wants to pretend to be normal, I’m all for letting it go.”

The three friends glanced at each other, then back at the petite blonde. As far as they were concerned, what Buffy Summers wanted, Buffy Summers got.

Nobody would be stupid enough to let her know a thing, no matter what they said among themselves.

As for telling outsiders…who would believe them?

All three shook their heads and decided to move on to happier topics. “I’ve heard that there are nude photos of Lois Lane on the web.”

“Those are total fakes, man.”

“Next thing you know, you’re going to tell me you don’t believe in Superman.”

“Well, my cousin Ernest was saved by him last week, so he’s real. But carrying on an affair with a reporter? Come on….”


End file.
